<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the fourth month by thetommo_way</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734767">the fourth month</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetommo_way/pseuds/thetommo_way'>thetommo_way</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dressing Room Sex, Engaged Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Smut, idk what else to tag oops.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetommo_way/pseuds/thetommo_way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pups?” Louis chuckles, “How many pups do you reckon you’ve put in me?” Louis asks and Harry looks up from his tummy and he smiles. </p><p>“I think just one but it would be nice if there were two or three,” Harry smiles as he starts pressing kisses to Louis’ lips again. </p><p>“No, I don’t think so. Maybe later on but not all at once, you want to raise a pack of pups the first time I’m pregnant?” Louis asks and Harry laughs. </p><p>“Okay maybe not but there will be more pups in the future,” Harry smiles widely, rubbing his hands all over Louis’ bulging belly.</p><p>or</p><p>A fic where I wanted to try out a Louis MPreg! fic and also another Alpha/Omega one. Basically an excuse to write smut, so, enjoy :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the fourth month</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!<br/>I'm back.... I didn't post for so long because I have been working on so many a/b/o fics and I didn't think you'd like two in a row which is a stupid thought because I'm obsessed with reading these types of fics. I do have every day normal life fics coming up and maybe a chaptered story if that's something you guys would be interested in? please let me know!<br/>Anyways bye for now!<br/>- ava :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck me,” is the first thing Harry hears whispered into his ear when he is awoken by his early-staged pregnant mate. </p><p>“Good morning baby,” Harry chuckles lightly. </p><p>“I’m so wet for you alpha, smell me,” Louis whispers once again, bringing his slick-soaked fingers to Harry’s nose. Harry’s pupils immediately dilate in the sun-flooded room and he flips over next to his mate, smiling when he sees his omega’s triumphant smirk. </p><p>“How did you and my little pup sleep?” Harry asks, placing his hand over Louis’ belly that is starting to grow more and more everyday.</p><p>“We slept fine but now you’re supposed to fuck me,” Louis growls as Harry laughs to his mate. </p><p>“What has gotten into you these past couple of days?” Harry asks his omega as he runs soothing circles into his hair. </p><p>“My fourth month started last week, I talked to my doctor and apparently month four is where my hormones kick in and basically beg my alpha for sex all the time,” Louis smiles as he forces Harry’s lips down onto his own. He whines not too long later when Harry smiles then pulls away. </p><p>“Ah, okay, so is it Louis that wants a big alpha knot or is it your inner omega my love?” Harry asks and Louis chuckles. </p><p>“Me, oh god it’s me so bad Haz,” Louis whines as he uses all of his strength he can to push Harry over and straddle him quickly, tightening his thighs around Harry’s hips, “I was going to ask you last week but you were busy with fucking management,” Louis sighs and he takes a hold of Harry’s hands in his own, squeezing them tightly. </p><p>“Louis, I always have time for you, yeah? Even if you just want ice cream at three in the morning. I didn’t bond with you for nothing,” Harry laughs as he leans up and pecks Louis’ lips quickly one more time. </p><p>“Will you even sing to me when I can’t sleep?” Louis asks with a bright smile on his face. </p><p>“Of course I will.” Harry beams, “I mean it’s my own fault finalizing an album and knocking you up at the same time. Wasn’t really a good idea but I think that’s all thrown away when your belly will start to grow even more and then everyone can really see that you’re full of my pups,” Harry smiles, lifting Louis’ grey t-shirt and throwing it off of his mate onto the floor. Harry puts his hands onto Louis’ belly that is starting to stick and round out more everyday and he sits up, leaning forward and he starts peppering kisses all over his little growing pup. </p><p>“Pups?” Louis chuckles, “How many pups do you reckon you’ve put in me?” Louis asks and Harry looks up from his tummy and he smiles. </p><p>“I think just one but it would be nice if there were two or three,” Harry smiles as he starts pressing kisses to Louis’ lips again. </p><p>“No, I don’t think so. Maybe later on but not all at once, you want to raise a pack of pups the first time I’m pregnant?” Louis asks and Harry laughs. </p><p>“Okay maybe not but there will be more pups in the future,” Harry smiles widely, rubbing his hands all over Louis’ bulging belly.</p><p>“Okay, I can settle with that,” Louis laughs. “Enough talk now, I’ve been leaking on your thighs for three minutes and you haven’t taken any notice to me,” Louis whines loudly and he makes his mate chuckle. </p><p>“My lovely little omega, I’ve been hard for ten minutes, I think you are the one who isn’t taking any notice,” Harry chuckles lowly and he pulls Louis down onto his chest, pressing his lips to his omega’s and not wanting to break the sweet, sweet kiss ever. </p><p>xxxxxx</p><p>As Harry Helps Louis out of the bath, he cringes at how his mate whines horribly at his back pain. “I’m hungry,” Louis whines as he pulls up a fresh pair of boxers onto his smooth, clean skin. </p><p>“You’re only going to eat if you don’t just have watermelon and feta,” Harry says as he pulls Louis’ favourite adidas t-shirt over his mates head. </p><p>“Hazza, I don’t wanna eat eggs, the smell is going to make me throw up again,” Louis says as he slips on his sweat shorts, </p><p>“Fine, but can I at least take you out for breakfast so you can have something different?” Harry asks.</p><p>“Harry, I look like shit, what if there are paps?” Louis whines, going into their closet and pulling out his beaten down black vans. </p><p>“Louis, you don’t look like shit, you’re glowing, and you look so beautiful,” Harry pulls Louis in from behind by his waist and he nuzzles his nose into his neck, breathing in his omega’s sweet, sweet scent. “Plus I don’t think any headline could be worse than ‘Is Louis Tomlinson pregnant with Niall Horan’s baby?’” They both laugh together, remembering when that headline came out. They couldn’t stop laughing all day and when the boys came over later that night, everyone couldn’t believe what the actual article had read. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” Louis smiles, “Okay then, where are you taking me for breakfast?” Louis asks as he takes Harry’s hand, leading them downstairs and into their foyer which is too big in both of their eyes.</p><p>“It’s a surprise,” Harry smiles cheekily as he pushes Louis out of their front door and he locks it behind them. </p><p>“Close enough to walk?” Louis asks and Harry nods, laughing when Louis lets out a sigh of relief, not wanting to go too far this morning. </p><p>As they get to their front gate which is too far away, they greet their security team and as they step out into their gated street, they say hi to all of their neighbors that are out for their midday walks, most of whom are old and rich, wanting to get some warmth in their bones. When they step out into the busy street that is just outside of their neighbourhood, only a couple meters away they can see two paparazzi waiting for them and Louis sighs, turning back but Harry catches his hand and pulls him into his waist. “You look stunning my love,” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear which makes a smile rip onto his lips. As they start walking the right way, the two men start walking beside them and they even get a couple of questions in before Harry gets tired of them. </p><p>“Louis! Louis, how are you feeling in your fourth month?” One of them asks and Louis chuckles, looking up to Harry then in front of them again. </p><p>“Good, just starting to feel the aches and pains but me and Harry are excited for what's next,” Louis laughs and he smiles at the man. </p><p>“Is it true that Zayn Malik and Gigi Hadid are going to be the godparents?” The other man asks and Harry and Louis both laugh at that one. </p><p>“Now I don’t know where you heard that one, but we’ll just have to wait and see,” Harry says as he moves his arm to rest around Louis’ shoulder and he kindly smiles before waving off the two men and they eventually leave the couple alone. </p><p>After a few more minutes of walking, they arrive at Louis’ favourite pastry shop, Opal. When Louis sees he chuckles slightly and looks to Harry, “You’re the best,” Louis smiles giddily as he stands on his tiptoes and he presses a kiss to Harry’s lips.</p><p>xxxxxx</p><p>When the couple arrived home, there were already multiple articles with the photos that had been taken of the mates outside of their street and more of when they were sipping on coffee and eating pastries in the park they had stopped by seen as the weather was quite warm for a London day. The titles were better this time, more towards the ‘Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles cozy up in a park for a morning stroll and grooming session’ side rather than the ‘Is Louis Tomlinson pregnant with one of his ex-bandmates baby’s and it’s not Harry Styles?’ side. They always do make the pair laugh though. </p><p>Now they’re out in their pool and Louis is just getting in again, joining his Alpha and swimming over to his curly-haired mate. “Hi,” Louis smiles as he leans into Harry’s chest, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and his legs around his waist, bringing himself as close as he can to his alpha. </p><p>“Hi,” Harry replies just as happy as Louis. Harry sinks back into the built-in step in their pool, leaning against the edge and bringing his omega closer again. He attaches his lips to Louis’ neck, making his mate sigh contently and whine when he bites at Louis’ bonding scar.</p><p>“That’s nice,” Louis hums and he tangles his hands into Harry’s short curls, pulling his lips closer onto his skin, making himself whine out of pleasure. </p><p>“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Harry mumbles quickly into Louis’ neck and Harry smiles at the giggles that erupt from Louis. “My pup is growing so big already,” Harry grins as he meets Louis’ eyes again, bringing his hand between their stomach and spreading his palm widely across Louis’, rubbing softly and bringing his hand out of the water, tucking behind a strand of Louis’ growing locks. “I can’t wait until next month, they’ll have grown so much bigger my love,” Harry smiles, pressing his lips to Louis’ softly and pulling apart only a little while after. </p><p>Louis brings his lips to the shell of Harry’s ear, breathing hotly against it for a second before trailing his own lips down to Harry’s neck this time, breathing in the scent of his alpha all while pressing warm kisses to his soft skin. As Louis brings his hand to rest at the back of Harry’s neck, he slowly threads two fingers into Harry’s damp curls, scratching at the bottom of his hair and Louis smiles against his neck when he feels Harry lean into his touch.</p><p>As Louis starts to suck harshly onto Harry’s neck, he feels his alpha’s hand move from his tummy to his thigh, the other joining in and squeezing both his thighs, rubbing his hands to his hips, the feeling strange in the warm water. When Louis pulls away from Harry, he laughs slightly, smacking his hand over his mouth trying to stifle his laugh. </p><p>“What did you do?” Harry asks in a concerning tone. </p><p>“Nothing, it’s just a little darker than I would’ve liked,” Louis chuckles as he looks back up to Harry’s eyes. </p><p>“Lou-”</p><p>“It’s fine, just kiss me,” Louis smiles, grabbing Harry’s jaw gently and guiding his lips to his own, attaching them softly and melting into Harry’s touch immediately when he feels his hands dip down to support his back, pulling him closer than before. Harry slips his tongue into Louis’ warm mouth, smiling slightly when he hears Louis hum in a high tone, surprised by his action. Louis’ hand that is still submerged into the water spreads to Harry’s swim shorts, cupping his alpha’s hard dick in his hand, rubbing slowly making Harry growl into Louis’ mouth. </p><p>“Fuck me alpha,” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips, grabbing Harry’s hand in the water and placing it on his own crotch, letting his alpha feel how hard he is. </p><p>The next thing Louis knows is that he’s clinging to Harry’s body as he gets them out of the pool, walking themselves up the steps and onto their outdoor tiles again and he smiles as he hears Harry shove open their door to their house. Not bothered to dry themselves off, the couple drips heavily onto their floor from the pool into their kitchen where Harry has placed Louis on their counter.</p><p>Harry steps away from Louis only for a moment to remove his soaking boardshorts and he loves the wet slap that the material gave to their hardwood flooring. He grabs a hold of the top of Louis’ shorts, trying his best to shove down his wet clothing as well and to both of their surprises, it works. Harry grabs two of his fingers and he trails them down Louis’ back, dipping them into his hole and moaning at how slick and open he is already. </p><p>“Well look at you,” Harry chuckles into the air, stepping in closer to his knocked up mate, “already so ready for me,” Harry smiles to Louis, attaching their lips once more before he manoeuvres Louis’ legs so they’re held up by his arms, high enough so Harry can see Louis’ hole all dripping and ready for him to fill. </p><p>“Haz-” Louis starts to whine but is cut off by Harry soon later.</p><p>“I know,” Harry whispers, grabbing his cock and lining it up with Louis’ hole, growling when he hears his partner’s loud moans of pleasure as he starts to thrust into Louis’ wet hole, groaning once more when he notices how tight he manages to stay. “You look so good all blown up with my pup inside you,” Harry growls, letting his lips rest near Louis’ ear, “love knowing everyone knows to fuck off, that you’re mine, and mine forever,” Harry growls once again, making Louis moan in a high pitched tone, only edging Harry on some more. </p><p>As Louis nears the edge of the counter more and more, he tightens his thighs around Harry’s back as much as his belly will let him, he would honestly be much closer to Harry even though his belly is only sticking out a little. As his angle changes slightly from his movement, he moans loudly when Harry is pounding straight onto his prostate, making him leak more and more with every thrust, adding to the water that is dripping down the side of the stone he’s sat on. </p><p>“Harder,” Louis moans, lowering his head into Harry’s neck and biting into his alpha’s tough skin, making them both moan and Louis melts more into Harry’s touch when his pheromones release more from his neck. As Harry drives harder into Louis, their loud moans and whines fill their kitchen, echoing through the house. “Right there, don’t stop alpha, please,” Louis whines. </p><p>“You haven’t said that in a while,” Harry chuckles as Louis moans louder and louder with each thrust. </p><p>“Yeah, I kno- fuck don’t stop, don’t stop alpha,” Louis screams as he tightens his hole around Harry, trying to shove Harry deeper inside of him. “Your knot is so fucking big, you fuck me so good with your big alpha cock,” Louis moans into Harry’s ear, making his alpha groan and Louis feel Harry’s knot stretch and expand, puffing up his rim even more and making him leak a crazy amount more, soaking his and Harry’s thighs in his slick. </p><p>Harry uses all the strength he has left and he thrusts into Louis harder and harder, moaning as his knot grows with every passing second, stretching Louis’ hole more and more. As Harry hits the perfect spot over and over again, Louis starts shaking as he’s so close to the edge and Harry bites into his neck near his bonding scar, pushing Louis over the edge, making him spurt hot come between Harry’s tummy and his bulging one, filled up so perfectly. </p><p>“Look at you,” Harry groans loudly as Louis’ hole continues to pulse around his growing knot, “good boy coming on your alphas knot, yeah?” Harry edges on, continuing to drive into Louis as he chases his high, loving the noises Louis is screaming from how oversensitive he is. </p><p>Harry’s knot pops after thirty more seconds, relaxing against his omega and stepping back slightly but the universe has a different plan, making Harry slip on his and Louis’ wet board shorts, tripping and falling backwards, landing harshly on his back and they both groan, Louis’ groan more like a moan since he basically landed right on the tip of Harry’s cock, making his puffy prostate hurt even more, but in a good way.   </p><p>“How you manage to do these things, I’ll never understand,” Louis laughs, “you okay?”.</p><p>Harry nods, laying his head back against the floor, groaning when his back cracks in an odd way, “more like are you okay? You’re carrying a pup, you aren’t hurt are you?” Harry asks, blindly putting his palms onto Louis’ hips, digging his fingertips into his soft skin. Louis leans forward, </p><p>“I’m fine,” Louis smiles down towards Harry, “am I going to have to sit up like this for half an hour?” Louis asks and Harry sadly. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m not moving,” Harry groans looking up to Louis and smiling apologetically then resting his head back down onto the floorboards. </p><p>“Your knot is so big this time,” Louis smiles, running his hands flatly against his alphas chest, stopping his fingers on his butterfly, tracing around the black lines. </p><p>“Well you haven’t been in the mood for three weeks and I’ve been coming into my hand, not the most satisfying thing ever,” Harry chuckles. </p><p>“Yeah sorry,” Louis smiles, grabbing Harry’s hand and placing short sweet kisses over his soft skin. </p><p>“S’ fine,” Harry smiles, kissing the air for Louis and laughing when he pretends to catch it, “are you going to come with me to the photo shoot tomorrow?” Harry asks, wanting Louis to be there. </p><p>“Of course,” Louis smiles stretching his arms out and yawning, “I’ll try and wake up at seven in the morning,” Louis chuckles. </p><p>“You don’t have to,” Harry smiles, grabbing Louis’ hands and playfully clapping them together. </p><p>“No, I wanna be there, you’ll look so handsome,” Louis smiles, kissing Harry’s hands once more. </p><p>“Thank you my love,” Harry smiles and squeezes Louis’ hands, “I can’t wait until you pop,” Harry smiles, stretching to rub over Louis’ bulging belly. </p><p>“Until I pop? What am I, a balloon?” Louis chuckles. </p><p>“Shut up, you know what I mean, I just can’t wait until our little puppy is here,” Harry smiles, resting his head back onto the floorboards. </p><p>“I know, I can’t wait either,” Louis smiles, shifting slightly trying to get comfortable when another spur of Harry’s come fills him up. </p><p>xxxxxx</p><p>Harry and Louis spent the rest of the day close together, tangled up in each other’s limbs and stealing kisses from each other’s lips every second they got. They didn’t bother to clean up until the end of the night but Louis wasn’t really much help, just snacking on his watermelon and feta, ending his day in a happy state even though Harry was complaining about how watermelon is basically ninety-nine percent water. </p><p>That conversation ended in a massive google war which Harry won, watermelon being ninety-two percent water and six percent sugar. He ended up whisper-yelling at Louis in bed about how he wasn’t getting enough nutrients. No matter how many times Louis whined to Harry to shut up, all he had to do was scent him deeply and Harry was attached to him all night, his tight grip not letting Louis go until he had to wake up for his photoshoot.  </p><p>“Louis, wake up my lovely, time to get ready,” Harry whispers into his mates ear, leaning over their bed and smiling at how he stretches out his hands, pawing at the pillows above him and yawning awake, opening his eyes with a massive smile on his face. </p><p>“Hi,” Louis speaks groggily, grabbing Harry’s hand and squeezing it tightly. </p><p>“Do you still want to come love? You can stay here and get some sleep,” Harry suggests and Louis shakes his head, a smile still on his face. </p><p>“No, I’ll get up, I need my cuddles first though,” Louis smiles, pulling Harry down with all his strength and cuddling up to his alpha and breathing in his comforting scent. </p><p>“How’d you sleep?” Harry asks, kissing the top of Louis’ freshly smelling hair. </p><p>“Good, but you were growling quite a bit,” Louis chuckles. </p><p>“Sorry, protective alpha over here,” Harry smiles, pecking a kiss to Louis’ lips. </p><p>“I know,” Louis smiles, squeezing Harry’s hand, “I have a question,”.</p><p>“Yes my love?”</p><p>“Have you thought of any names yet?” Louis asks, smiling up to Harry and brushing his short curls out of the way, placing his hand onto Harry’s shoulder that is already clad with his fluffy striped cardigan he wears all the time.</p><p>“Yeah I have,” Harry smiles, “If it’s a boy then I think Jalen, and if it’s-”</p><p>“Jalen was on my list too, it would suit him perfectly, I also have a couple of other ones but I like Jalen the best,” Louis quickly cuts Harry off excitedly, looking down to his belly and placing his hand over his stomach.</p><p>Harry chuckles confusedly, “Him?” </p><p>“What?” Louis asks, his smile fading out and his eyes going wide, realising what he just said. </p><p>“You said him. We’re having a boy?” Harry asks, propping himself up on his elbow and looking at Louis confusedly. </p><p>“Well… no I-”</p><p>“You just said we’re having a boy,” Harry smiles. </p><p>“Yes- but I didn’t mean to say it. I wanted it to be a surprise for you I only asked the doctor because I couldn’t wait and she said she had the gender on my file and-”</p><p>“Stop,” Harry’s lips start contorting into a smile slowly., “We’re having a boy?” Harry asks. </p><p>“Yeah…” Louis says in a low tone, disappointed in himself and he closes his eyes, waiting for the yelling from Harry. All he gets though is another squeeze to his hand and Harry’s fingers underneath his chin, guiding his face to look up and he makes Louis open his eyes again. </p><p>“We’re having a boy,” Harry repeats. </p><p>“We’re Having a boy,” Louis smiles brightly and he brings Harry down into a tight cuddle, making himself squeak but he thinks it’s worth it. Harry pulls away and looks Louis into his eyes deeply, making them both feel shivers and they smile brightly, immediately smashing their lips together and laughing gratefully into their kiss. When Harry pulls away, he notices the tears in Louis’ eyes and he chuckles slightly. “Sorry, I just don’t know why,” Louis smiles again for what feels like the millionth time this morning.</p><p>“It’s fine my love,” Harry chuckles, placing a hand on Louis’ stomach and shuffling down to press a kiss to Louis’ bare tummy that has been stretching for weeks. “I love you,” Harry smiles. </p><p>“I love you too, and our little boy,” </p><p>“Yes, and our little Jalen,” Harry grins widely, “I’m really happy right now and how we’re having a baby boy but we have to leave in twenty minutes,” Harry laughs as does Louis. </p><p>“Okay, okay, I’m up,” Louis chuckles, slowly getting up and heading to the shower. </p><p>Once Louis had gotten ready in his comfy new maternity Adidas track pants that Harry gifted him and into his comfy t-shirt, he chucked on his sneakers and his jacket, going to meet Harry in the car. </p><p>It was about a half hour to Harry’s photoshoot location which just consisted of Harry’s hand over Louis’ belly protectively and Louis sleeping, trying to get his back comfortable as he sits and waits for the drive to be over. As soon as Harry and Louis got into the building and met with his management and crew, they were immediately bombarded with ‘aw’s’ and ‘you’re getting big now’ to Louis and he was honestly too tired to make conversation with everyone but he made do even though he just wanted to watch Harry get fancy and photographed. </p><p>About halfway through the shoot, Harry was supposed to be touching up his makeup but instead he was behind Louis’ chair, wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulder where he was sitting down on a couch and he attached his lips to Louis’ neck. “How are you?” Harry asks, whispering into Louis’ ear and sniffing around into his neck, relaxing when he smells his safe omega. </p><p>“Good,” Louis smiles as Harry walks around to stand in front of him, “I like these,” Louis grabs at the bright pink suspenders that Harry is wearing on his bare chest, connected to the white pants he’s been wearing all day. </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah… makes you look very handsome, like a strong handsome alpha,” Louis smiles, giggling like a schoolgirl when Harry’s lips break into a smirk.</p><p>“Well I don’t mean to brag but I think I have all those three traits,” Harry chuckles. </p><p>“I think you do too, Haz,” Louis beams, feeling too giddy all too quickly. </p><p>“Harry, I’m taking my break now,” Harry yells to his stylist not looking up at all, just looking into Louis’ eyes deeply, his smirk not leaving his lips.</p><p>“Can you just change here, I need to steam your clothes,” Harry yells back as a reply and Harry looks back into Louis’ eyes. Harry starts unbuttoning his pants, detaching his suspenders and letting his smirk turn into a toothy grin as he steps out of his pants, laying them next to Louis as he stands in his boxers in front of his omega. </p><p>“C’mere,” Harry smiles, leaning down and grabbing Louis’ hips in his hands, lifting his knocked up mate and bringing him close to his chest, letting Louis wrap his legs around his waist as they start their walk to Harry’s changing room. “I love you,” Harry beams, burying his nose into Louis’ neck, making the smaller giggle, not caring who sees them. </p><p>As Harry arrives at his dressing room, he fumbles for the door handle as he attaches his lips to Louis’ neck and he growls in triumph as he gets open the door and starts walking inside, kicking it shut before them. As they get to the table set up against the wall, Harry sweeps all the crap that is on there off to the ground, not caring about any of it right now, just focusing on his omega’s lips and where he is cradled in his arms. </p><p>When Harry pulls away to stare into Louis’ eyes, he laughs when he feels Louis’ next action. Louis peels his shirt off by himself, bunching it up in his hand and rubbing at Harry’s neck, wiping away the makeup that is covered on the dark hickey he gave his alpha yesterday. “You’re a possessive little fucker aren’t you?” Harry grunts, making Louis chuckle loudly against Harry’s lips before he connects them again with his own. </p><p>Harry is quick to slip in his tongue to Louis’ warm mouth, taking the omega by surprise, making him let out a squeak. Louis trails his hands to the back of Harry’s hair, tangling them tightly into his alpha’s locks, making them both groan from how much it turns them both on. </p><p>“You want me to blow you?” Harry asks against Louis’ lips and he laughs as he feels Louis frantically nod. At that, Harry is quick to get on his knees, hooking his fingers underneath the waistband of Louis’ joggers, letting him sit up quickly so he can rip off the material from Louis’ thick gorgeous thighs. Harry grabs Louis’ thighs, kneading them in his hands and placing his lips down onto them, soaking them with his spit and making Louis moan at how good that feels and how everything is so much more sensitive. As Harry pulls away, he smacks down a harsh slap to Louis’ thigh. </p><p>“Fuck,” Louis moans as he brings his hand down to shove into his boxers, starting to jerk himself off, wrapping his hand around his almost fully hard cock that is peaking out the top of his boxers. </p><p>“So beautiful,” Harry whispers as he looks up to Louis, admiring the sight before him. Louis’ hair messy and sweaty, belly bulging as he fucks himself in his own hand, desperate for friction, desperate for a touch. Harry slaps Louis’ hand away from himself, making him groan in annoyance as he pulls down his boxers, throwing them to the floor and grabbing Louis’ cock in his hand and he starts pumping his hand harshly, leaning down and licking a stripe over his tip, making Louis throw his head back, letting a moan erupt from his throat as he feels his hole start dripping slick and opening up for his alpha. </p><p>When Louis was about to yell at Harry to continue, he wraps his lips around Louis’ hard cock, immediately bobbing his head up and down quickly, creating tight suction for his desperate omega. “Fuck me Harry,” Louis moans as he grips onto his alpha’s short curls, messing up the put together hair and feeling the crunch of the dry gel that’s laced through it. </p><p>“I thought you wanted-” Harry was cut off by a screaming Louis as he gets off Louis’ cock with a loud ‘pop’. </p><p>“No, just fuck me please,” Louis groans as he pulls Harry up by his hair, tightening his fists with all the strength he has which makes Harry yelp slightly in pain. Harry stands back in front of Louis, carrying his knocked up omega by his hips and he turns them around, laying Louis down on the couch that’s in the small room. As Harry stands before his desperate mate, he quickly steps out of his boxers and he kneels in front of Louis, grabbing his legs and throwing them over his shoulders, making Louis whine at the pain he feels when his legs are stretched to the max. </p><p>Harry lines up his cock with Louis’ leaking hole and he slams into his omega, smiling and chuckling darkly when he sees and feels the sense of relief that courses through Louis. Harry takes one of his palms that is resting on Louis’ hip to his taut hole and he shoves two of his fingers in next to his cock, making Louis scream loudly as he feels full and satisfied. Harry pulls his fingers out of Louis’ hole, he shoves them into his omega’s mouth, making him suck greedily onto his own slick. </p><p>Harry laughs as Louis moans around his fingers, “Mmm, you taste good don’t you pup?” Harry smiles as he watches Louis’ eyes screw shut while he nods vigorously. Harry swipes some more slick for himself from Louis’ hole and he sucks it off his own fingers, smiling when Louis beams at the action he saw his alpha do. </p><p>“Do I taste good Alpha?” Louis asks as he savours the drag of Harry’s cock in his tight, velvety hole, moaning as Harry slams against his prostate constantly, making him closer and closer every second. </p><p>“Yeah pup, you taste amazing,” Harry smiles as he leans down, stretching Louis’ legs more and attaching his lips to Louis’ biting harshly down onto his bottom lip straight away, smirking when he tastes Louis’ blood leak and drip into his mouth. </p><p>“Look at you. Such a strong alpha, gonna be a daddy soon yeah?” Louis smiles when he hears Harry growl and grunt possessively into his neck. The smile quickly fades away and turns into a hanging open mouth when Harry sinks his teeth straight into Louis’ neck right by his mating mark which makes Louis lose it and come harshly between their two stomachs, dirtying them both. They both groan into each other’s ears when they both feel Harry’s knot to grow bigger and bigger by the second, stretching Louis’ rim and making more slick leak out, staining Harry’s thighs. </p><p>As Louis starts involuntarily pulsing around Harry’s cock, Harry’s groans get louder and deeper as he starts pounding harshly into Louis, knocking him up the leather couch with every thrust that’s longer and harder, “you close daddy? Gonna knot inside my tight little hole? Fill me up with your come?” Louis groans into Harry’s ear, his words more sounding like weak little moans but that can just stay between the two of them. “Can’t wait to see you posing again, look so fucking hot all dressed up and pretty,” Louis smiles widely as he connects his lips back onto Harry’s, moving them slowly against each other as their bodies move quickly and harshly against each other’s. </p><p>“Shit Lou, so close pup,” Harry groans as he gives his last couple harsh thrusts before his knot pops inside of Louis’ hole, filling him to the brim and making Louis come once again, dirtying their chests even more. </p><p>As they lay against each other for a couple of minutes, all that is heard in the small room is their heavy breathing and the little growls Harry is grunting into Louis’ ear. “Hazy?” Louis speaks first, breaking the sweet silence in the room. </p><p>“Yes pup?” Harry smiles as he rolls them over, laying on his back and letting Louis relax properly. </p><p>“Can you clean the blood off me when we get home?” Louis asks and Harry chuckles. He smiles as he sees Louis trying to fight off sleep as his eyes flutter open and closed. </p><p>“I can do that here,” Harry smiles. </p><p>“No, want everyone to know I’m yours,” Louis chuckles. </p><p>“You’re pregnant, I think everyone knows pup,” Harry grins widely as he places his hand over Louis' belly. </p><p>“I think I have to go now,” Harry pouts when a rush of sadness rushes over Louis’ face. He cringes when he feels Louis’ mood change into something desperate and needy. </p><p>“No, don't go. Your  knot hasn't even gone down yet,” Louis whines as he squeezes around Harry’s cock for emphasis, making them both groan. “Fifteen minutes… please?” Louis asks as he grabs Harry’s hand and peppers kisses all over his soft skin and cold rings. </p><p>“Fifteen minutes,” Harry repeats, a dopey grin washing over his face, “go to sleep pup, you’re tired.” Harry speaks but Louis just keeps his eyes open, “that wasn’t a suggestion, do it,” Harry commands harsher this time and Louis rolls his eyes as he lays his head onto Harry’s chest. </p><p>After fifteen minutes of Louis sleeping calmly and Harry tightening his hands and arms around Louis with every passing second, they get up and clean themselves up as they lazily walk the halls of the studio, getting back to the makeup station and when Louis sits in Harry’s lap to take another nap, Harry’s make up artists smiles at the scene and doesn’t make the tired omega move, figuring out a way to do Harry’s makeup with his pregnant mate in his lap. </p><p>Louis only woke up when Harry placed him back onto the couch that was opposite his photoshoot location and he smiled widely when he saw Louis trying to stay awake and watch him pose and smile. </p><p>xxxxxx</p><p>When Louis and Harry arrived home, Harry carried his tired omega up to their bedroom from the garage and he sits Louis up against their headboard. He undoes Louis’ shoelaces on both his shoes and he takes them off of his feet, followed by Louis’ socks as he notices a hazy Louis watching. </p><p>“Do you want anything my love?” Harry asks and Louis smiles. </p><p>“It’s really hot,” Louis complains as he raises his arms, grinning widely when Harry walks over to his mate and lifts his t-shirt off of his omega, as well as trying to shuffle off his sweatpants and he eventually succeeds. </p><p>“Anything else?” Harry asks, sitting beside Louis and placing kisses all over Louis’ hands, making his mate giggle loudly. </p><p>“Can you cut me some watermelon? And mangoes? And peaches?” Louis asks sweetly as he smiles at Harry. </p><p>“How about I make you a fruit salad with some yogurt my love?” Harry asks. </p><p>“Do I have to have the yogurt?” Louis asks as he scrunches up his nose like a little baby. </p><p>“For me?” Harry asks. </p><p>“Fine…” Louis answers begrudgingly, “Only for you,” Louis chuckles as he leans forward and presses his lips to Harry’s softly. </p><p>Ten minutes later, Louis was just about to drift off to sleep but he was startled out of his trance with a soft kiss and an extremely loud growl from his stomach. “I thought you were hungry?” Harry asks as he takes the fork and piercing a piece of watermelon, about to eat it before he gets tapped in his balls and collapses on their bed, falling down instead of standing like he was before. “Why would you do that?” Harry whines, screwing his eyes shut tightly. </p><p>“I’m hungry,” Louis laughs as he pops the piece of watermelon in his mouth, “and cause you thought I was hungry,” Louis smiles as he mocks his alphas voice. </p><p>“I don’t sound like that,” Harry chuckles brokenly as he tries sitting up next to his omega. “Give me this,” Harry snatches the bowl of fruit from Louis and he smirks cheekily when Louis pouts. </p><p>“What are y-” Louis was cut off by a piece of mango being shoved in his mouth and he smiles widely when Harry kisses him immediately after, loving the way he tastes against the fruit. Louis waits for Harry to come and sit up against the headboard with him and he takes a place closely in his alpha’s lap. “Can we go sit outside and watch the sunset?” Louis asks as he sees the sky starting to turn into cool colours.</p><p>“You’re so cheesy,” Harry smiles, rubbing his nose against Louis’, making them both laugh, “but yes we can my love,” Harry grins. He gets off their bed, bringing the bowl of fruit with them as he grabs Louis’ hand and leads him downstairs. As they pass by the kitchen, Louis stops at the fridge to grab a piece of cake Harry made yesterday and he takes a big bite before he continues on walking into his garden with Harry. </p><p>As they walk onto their raised deck, they step over to the overly tall ledge they have that is facing the city of LA, Harry lifts Louis onto the ledge and throws a pillow up from their deck chairs and he jumps up, joining his omega and smiling to him as he watches Louis trying to lick a smudge of frosting off of the corner of his mouth but Harry swipes it off with his thumb and he licks it off himself. </p><p>“Stop stealing my food,” Louis huffs as he snatches his fruit from Harry and he crunches down on a crisp, cold grape. </p><p>They sit in silence for a bit, feeding each other pieces of fruit and stealing kisses from each other as they shuffle closer together with each minute passing by. They watch the sunset warp into orange and pink as the night gets darker and Louis smiles when he hears the beatles come from Harry’s phone softly. “Louis?” Harry breaks the silence. </p><p>“Yeah Haz?”</p><p>“Can we get married in the summer instead of the winter?” Harry asks and a sense of relief washes over Louis. </p><p>“Yes! Thank fucking christ. I didn’t know how to bring it up to you that I didn’t want a winter wedding,” Louis laughs as Harry’s expression matches his own. </p><p>“I was afraid you didn’t want a summer one, that’s why I didn't bring it up for so long,” Harry laughs as he brings Louis closer. “One of the garden’s in London?” Harry asks and Louis laughs. </p><p>“I was thinking the exact same thing,” Louis chuckles as he leans in to press his lips against Harry’s. “I love you.” Louis grins widely as he curls closer into Harry. </p><p>“I love you too my love,” Harry smiles as he places his hand over Louis’ small bulging belly, sensing the happy feel of his omega and his growing little pup.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always welcomed and encouraged! Let me know if you'd want a chaptered story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>